Right and Wrong
by adriannaisme
Summary: Imogen Moreno is a bright young girl, who is given the opportunity to take classes at a local college at age 15. After becoming fixated on a student six years her senior, she is forced to make a decision. Tell the truth that she's only in high school, or play the part. And knowing Imogen Moreno, playing the part seems like the much more enticing option. Imogeli
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I really hope this story doesn't suck, because I kind of love this idea. I wrote this first chapter pretty quickly, and it will get better, but I wanted to get this up to see if anyone liked it.**

* * *

Imogen sighed dramatically as her mom pulled into the parking lot of her new school, lecturing her for the third time since she got in the car. "Imogen, if you're worried about anything, let me know and you can just go to Degrassi. This is a lot of work, and you shouldn't be discouraged if you aren't the top of the class."

Rolling her eyes, Imogen shook her head, turning to her mother. "Mom, I need this. I get straight A's at Degrassi without trying, this is a good thing. I'll fit in here."

Imogen was a very bright young girl, who had just entered her sophomore year at Degrassi. Over the summer, she was contacted by an advisor at the local community college, who offered her the opportunity to take classes in the evening while going to high school during the day. She immediately accepted after learning that she could earn a college degree as she graduated high school.

Her mother had fought against the decision from the start, thinking that it would put too much stress on her daughter. Her mother was also not very keen on the fact that Imogen would be in classes with college aged students, and nobody would know that Imogen was still in high school.

As her mother pulled up the building her class was in, reality seemed to suddenly sink in for Imogen, and she grew nervous. Pulling her bag over her shoulder, she looked at her mother a final time before mumbling a goodbye and stepping out of the car. Taking a look at the tall building in front of her, she didn't feel as prepared as she did five minutes prior. A million worries flashed through her head. She didn't want to accidently show up in the wrong class, or not have the right materials.

Heart beating nervously in her chest, she walked in the building and down the long hallway, eyes glued to the numbers on the doors. Counting up as she passed room after room, she soon found the one she was looking for. Room 203. Glancing back down at her schedule, she double checked to make sure that was in fact the room she was supposed to be in, and smiled to herself reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath before she took a step in the classroom, she scanned her eyes around the room, noticing most of the seats were empty. Sitting down in the seat in the back corner of the room, she looked around again, noticing a student sitting across the room with the same textbook that was sitting in her bag.

Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she reached in to grab her book and sat in on her desk, trying to make as little noise as possible. Imogen loved the attention during the day at Degrassi, but high school was a completely different world than college. Though her outfits made her stand out, she wanted to try to remain anonymous at Centennial. She wanted a change, and hoped that this would be it.

A few minutes passed and the class started to fill up, and Imogen had calmed down from her early state of panic. Taking a look at her fellow students, one stood out in particular. From her first sight of him, Imogen's heart fluttered. He sat a row in front of her, and from her seat she had the perfect view of the side of his face. There was something about him that intrigued her, maybe it was the fact she was so used to being around immature high school boys, and the idea of an attractive older guy wasn't something she was accustomed to.

Hearing the professor's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she sat up, lifting her head from her hand and breaking her gaze from the mysterious boy. The professor went on to the basics, going over the syllabus and what he was expecting of the students. For the first time in a class, Imogen listened attentively, preparing for the challenge of a college class. The way the professor spoke was refreshing compared to the teachers at Degrassi. He didn't have to dumb anything down for the students to understand, or stop in the middle of speaking to tell students to stop talking.

As the professor started to take roll, Imogen listened carefully, curious to learn the mysterious boy's name. "Elijah Goldsworthy," the professor called out. The boy raised his hand, muttering a quiet 'here'. Imogen's face formed a grin, repeating his name over in her head_. Elijah Goldsworthy._

* * *

The next morning, Imogen stood at her locker gushing to her best friend, Bianca DeSousa about her class the night before. "It was great, Bee! My professor is so smart, and there's this guy in my class who's so-" Bianca cut her off, "A guy?" Imogen nodded, "His name is Elijah Goldsworthy, and there's something about him that I just… I can't explain,"

"A guy? Does he know you're 15?" Imogen rolled her eyes, "He doesn't know. And besides, nothing is going to happen. I haven't even talked to him, I just think he's cute, okay?" she assured Bianca, but she wasn't convinced. "Just, don't get involved. College boys are bad news."

* * *

The second night of class flew by just as quickly as the first, and Imogen was happy that they had started learning about psychology already. Her hand was cramped up from all of the notes she took, but she had actually learned something and felt challenged for once.

After she had packed up her books, Imogen realized she was one of the only few people left in the room. Standing up quickly, she scattered out, not wanting to be the last one there. "Hey, wait up," she heard from behind her. Looking around, she didn't see anyone else the voice could have been calling, so she stopped and turned around, confused.

Walking towards her was Eli Goldsworthy, and she thought her heart had stopped. Imogen didn't have time to think about him during class, she was too busy listening to the professor's lecture. Shooting him a look of confusion, she hoped that she didn't have something on her back, or stuck to her shoe, and he was just letting her know. She had read those stories in various magazines before, and thought if that happened to her, she would die of embarrassment.

"I was wondering if I could see your notes from class. I only caught the first half of the lecture." Imogen wanted to ask why he didn't listen to the whole lecture, but didn't want to come off as nosy.

"Uh, sure," she answered, pulling out her notebook from her bag. She flipped open to the page with the notes, and handed it over, "Here, you can copy them and give them back next class," Eli smiled warmly at her, nodding his head, "Yeah, thanks," Imogen offered a smile, before turning and hurrying out.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter, it means a lot! Here's chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the previous one, but don't worry, chapter 3 will be longer! What would you guys like to see in the story? I have a lot planned, but you never know what I could throw in here. **

* * *

"He asked to borrow my notes, Bee!" Imogen exclaimed, flailing her arms as she walked down the hall with her best friend. "Oh my god, you're notes? When's the wedding?" her best friend sarcastically responded, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from college guys?" Imogen rolled her eyes, knowing Bianca had no idea what she was talking about. Bianca didn't know Eli, sure, Imogen didn't know him very well either, but she knew he wasn't a bad guy. He couldn't be. "He borrowed my notes, he didn't ask me to sleep with him, gosh, calm down, will ya'?"

"Just be careful,"

* * *

Going back to class for the final night that week, Imogen walked in the room standing tall. She had made sure to get to class a bit earlier, so she could hopefully snag a bit of time to talk to Eli. Noticing Eli's seat empty, she hurried to her own, and waited for him to arrive.

"Is this psych 101?" a voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned towards the door, seeing a tall curly haired girl staring at her. Imogen, being caught off guard, stared at her for a second, before nodding her head slightly. The girl smiled, and walked into the classroom, sitting in the seat beside Imogen, one of the only other seats available.

Eli entered the classroom just a few seconds later, Imogen's bright notebook in hand. "Hey," he greeted her, out of breath. Imogen guessed he was in a rush to get to class on time. "Thanks for these notes, you're a lifesaver,"

Imogen nodded, taking the book back from him, "It's no problem! Glad they were of assistance," she said, looking up at him. Biting her lip as she watched him walk away, she sat back in her seat and held the notebook close to her.

"Either you really love that notebook, or you have a little crush," the girl beside her spoke. Imogen flashed her attention to her, "Do not!" she defended, "He's just… really cute," Imogen whispered, careful so Eli couldn't hear.

"Whatever you say,"

* * *

By the end of class, Imogen had learned the new girl in her class was named Fiona Coyne, and she was set to attend some big-shot university, but somehow ended up at Centennial at the last minute. She had spent most of the class talking to her, working on an assignment the professor had passed out.

Waving goodbye to the girl, they parted ways, Imogen heading off to find her mother. Pulling her phone from her bag, she checked her newest message from her mother, disappointed when she read her mother was going to be half an hour late. Sliding her phone back into her bag, Imogen sighed, sitting down on the closest bench.

"Planning to spend the night here?" a familiar voice asked. Imogen's heart sped as she recognized the source, and she turned to Eli, chuckling.

"No, just waiting for my mom," she answered, "My car's in the shop." Imogen knew the second after she said that, she would soon come to regret it. She was already acting as a college student, now as a college student with a car.

"Oh, that's unfortunate, sorry to hear that," he said, sitting down next to her. Imogen nodded in agreement. "I'm Eli, by the way,"

"Imogen," she smiled, "What are you waiting for?" she asked, looking around. It was getting dark, and most students had gotten out of their classes for the night and were headed home.

"It's getting late, and you're alone. You never know what could happen to a pretty girl in the dark, lonesome night."

Imogen bit her lip, "Well, I don't think anything is going to happen, but thank you,"

"I haven't seen you around before. Is this your first semester?" Eli asked after a few moments of silence. Imogen nodded, mumbled a 'mhm'. "I've been here a few semesters. I went to NYU for a semester after I graduated, but it wasn't the right fit for me."

Imogen was intrigued by his answer, and wanted to know more. "New York wasn't the city of your dreams?"

"It just… wasn't for me." Imogen's face fell at his flat answer.

Before Imogen had the chance to ask another question, she noticed her mother's car pull up. "That's my ride," she shot up from her seat, hoping her mom hadn't seen her with Eli, "I better get going," turning quickly on her heels, she rushed to her mother's car.

"Bye Imogen,"

* * *

Her mother hadn't been paying enough attention to notice Imogen sitting with one of her college classmates, and she was relieved. Knowing her mother, she'd ask a million and one questions.

"How was class?" Natalie asked her daughter.

"Fine," Imogen answered, shrugging it off. Inside, Imogen was bursting with excitement after talking to Eli, and she couldn't wait until her next class.

"Are you not enjoying it? Oh Imogen, I told you we can take you out of classes if you aren't liking them."

Imogen shook her head, "Mom, classes are going great, I promise."

* * *

**Please make sure to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
